Some Like it Cold
by HogwartsBianca
Summary: Izabella's father had been a pureblood Death Eater, killed around the time of Lord Voldemort's "fall". She lived with her half-blood mum until she died when she was 9. She was taken to live with her legal guardians, the Malfoys. She was in Beauxbatons but transferred to Hogwarts for her 5th year. Starts around 6th year HBP . Rated T for language & eventual sexual behavior.
1. Chapter 1 Hopes die Last

Some Like It Cold

Chapter One; Hopes Die Last

DISCLAIMER: obviously, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Izabella and Grace, for they are a hundred percent original characters of mine. If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be a teenage student and I'd be rich and living someplace else. Anyways, yeah.

Toujours Pur.

"_You know that_

_I'm trying to be myself again,_

_But you don't care, and_

_I swear I'll never be like you_." – Some Like It Cold by Hopes Die Last

I smiled at the gawking eyes of pretty much every boy in my year. I was never an overly confident person, but ever since my extreme change during last year, in which my breasts naturally grew at least a size or two, my figure became slimmer, my hair more manageable, and my face prettier, I knew I was good looking. I knew all the boys my age found me very attractive, and I loved it. So I guess I became a slag, I became the player, the heartbreaker. I didn't always enjoy it, especially when it came to clingy or emotional guys, but I had fun, and that's all I ever cared about. Okay, I'm lying. I was one of those girls that secretly day dreamed of a perfect little romance story with her own Prince Charming and her own happily ever after, but I shoved that part of me deep inside, hid it under lock and key. Yes, I did have my little crushes with hopes of that fairytale romance every now and then, but I always knew it wasn't going to happen. Not after what dad did to mom, or what Lee did to my best friend, or what…forget it, I'm starting to babble a lot. Anyways, a huge part of me just didn't believe it would ever happen, that happy ending. Of course, a tiny part of me still had hope, especially when it came to the hottest boy in Hogwarts, none other than Draco Malfoy. Speaking of a certain Malfoy...

"Izabella, what are you doing?" Draco drawled from behind me, his tone indicating annoyance. I turned around and smiled at him sweetly. "What ever do you mean?" I asked, feigning oblivion. He raised an eyebrow, and nodded towards all the guys staring at us. "I'm not doing anything. It's my natural beauty." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Will you just hurry and get in the train? I'm sick of your parading."

I sat in a compartment at the end of the train by myself, staring out the window, as the train began to move. A few minutes into the journey, the compartment door slid open and I quickly wiped at the tear rolling down my cheek. "Izabella?" Draco asked, sitting across from me. "Are you alright?" For a moment, I believed I heard a tinge of concern in his voice. I nodded, trying to block his view from my face with my light brown wavy locks. "Well, love, let's go. We have a prefects reunion." He smirked. Of course. Draco Malfoy didn't care about anyone. I followed him to the prefects' compartment.

I dozed off during the reunion. I didn't really care about it, I knew what I had to do, and having Draco there was annoyance enough. My mind wondered if he had really been concerned about me, or if it had all been in my head. No, Draco Malfoy was heartless, just like his horrid father. They didn't care about anyone, except their own little family and their own stupid reputation. Finding out Lucius was in Azkaban actually made me happy.

"Thinking about having to sleep with me, eh?" Malfoy whispered in my ear, sneering.

"What? What the-what are you talking about?!" I asked in outrage, snapping out of my train of thought. I realized the meeting was over. Draco smirked. "Prefects have to share dorms, remember?" he had already started walking towards his compartment, and I followed close behind. "Oh, God, this year's going to be horrible then." he glared at my comment, which made me smile. He walked into his compartment were Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson were already seated. "Drakie!" Pansy cried excitedly as soon as he walked in, and I cringed as I continued walking. That girl was god-awful. I just couldn't stand her, and I knew the feeling was mutual.

I sat in the compartment I had picked out when I first got on the train, staring out the window once again, and cried. I hated Draco Malfoy. I hated myself. I hated Draco for being so perfect, so beautiful, yet so cruel. I hated myself for liking Draco, for not being good enough nor pretty enough for him. I hated myself for being the way I was. After I stopped crying, Luna Lovegood, Grace Reynolds and Ginny Weasley walked inside. Grace was my best friend from Beauxbatons, whom managed to transfer to Hogwarts with me. Ginny and Luna were a year younger and weirder than us, but we still considered them close friends. Grace was a Slytherin like me, but Ginny was in Gryffindor and Luna a Ravenclaw.

The welcoming dinner was the same as usual. We watched the first years get sorted into their houses, and ate a lot of food. Well, not me at least. Ever since last year I didn't eat that much food. I was too used to eating small, low-fat portions of food in Beauxbatons. I sat next to Grace as she babbled on about her summer vacation with her family across France and Germany. As the festivities ended, I stood up and walked near the entrace, as close to the Slytherin table as possible. "Slytherin first years!" I called. "Please, come here." Malfoy was at my side in a second. "You could've waited for me." he growled in my ear, but I ignored him. "Alright, follow me, children." I said, and almost giggled to myself. "We're going to give you a quick tour of the castle and then we'll take you to the Slytherin common room. As you all know, we're leaving the Great Hall, which is where breakfast, lunch and dinner are served, every day." I was walking now, Draco at my side, followed by the scared yet amused first years. "The Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons. The only way to enter is with a password. You better remember it otherwise you'll have to wait for someone to help you or sleep outside." Draco said rudely. "Get it?" the first years nodded with wide eyes, and I rolled mine.

/

After showing the first years around and going on prefect night duty, Draco and I walked inside the Slytherin Common Room, tired on the unofficial first day already. We walked to a portrait in the corner, and Draco muttered "Purity". The portrait flung open and we walked up the stairs, reaching to adjacent doors. "Well, I pick the one on the right." I muttered as I opened the door on the right, and then I realized it was a bathroom. "What the fuck?" I said, as Draco was already entering the room on the left, and he froze again. The room he walked in was huge, which he probably loved, but it had two beds instead of one. "What the hell is this?" he asked as I walked in behind me. "Apparently we have to share a room." I frowned, but then said, "Fuck it. I'm too tired right now. I'll worry about it tomorrow." I grabbed my shorts and t-shirt pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I came out fifteen minutes later and threw myself into the bed on the left, not caring about anything, and fell asleep.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's kind of rushed, I just really wanted to publish it as quickly as possible. I know it's kind of lame, but since when are first chapters amazing? I hope you all liked it and I'll try my best to post the next chapter in less than 5 days. Maybe, hopefully. Please review, favorite and/or follow!


	2. Chapter 2 Too Close

-SLIC Chapter Two;

A/N: It frustrates me to know that, though this chapter is longer than the first, after two weeks it still wasn't as long as I wanted. Fuck my school and being busy. UGHHHHHHHHHH.

Anyways, yeah.

"_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more._" _Too Close by Alex Clare_

I woke up late, as usual, and by the time I arrived at the Great Hall breakfast was nearly over. Draco was nowhere in sight, not that I cared, but I was curious. I ate very little, just like everyday, and walked towards the dungeons, Potions being the first class of the first day. Hurray (note the sarcasm). Grace caught up to me as I neared the dungeons. "Izabella, are you okay?" she asked with concern. I frowned slightly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been-" she paused. "Nevermind." Before I could reply, we heard voices coming from the classroom. "Why the hell do I have to share a room with _her_?!" I recognized the voice as Draco's. God, why was he so mean? "I had nothing to do with it, and I daresay I was against it." said Snape, "But there's nothing we can do. Just make sure she doesn't get in the way of your mission."

"Mission?" Grace asked, a little bit too loud, and as I shushed her, someone opened the door. "Ladies, I believe eavesdropping is frowned upon."

Grace and I blushed furiously but walked inside and sat on our usual seats. A few minutes later, the other students walked inside. Draco and one of his best mates, Blaise Zabini, sat behind us. "Hey, Bella?" Blaise said while we were making some Veritaserum, "Wanna do something...this weekend?" he smirked and winked at me. I wondered if Blaise ever told Draco what we did together. I looked at Draco but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Blaise. I was nearly startled by his expression but quickly turned to Blaise. "Of course," I smiled, "Maybe we could talk about the details later."

"Izabella," said Draco, "Why are you such a whore?" I nearly gasped. I was used to girls calling me names behind my back, but I had never had anyone call me a whore to my face, much less a guy I had secretly fancied since I was 10. It hurt, a lot, and it took all the strength I had in me to stop myself from crying in class or punching him across the face. He smirked, which pissed me off even more. God, I hate him, I thought.

I turned around and focused myself on the potion and finishing it as soon as possible, so I could leave as quick as the bell rang. When I was almost done, I felt a nudge on my back and a folded note landed on my hand. I opened it slowly, trying to make sure no one was looking at me nor the note.

"Bella," it read, "I'm sorry about Draco. You know he can be an arse sometimes. Anyways, how about we go out on Friday, to the usual? Please reply soon. - Blaise"

I smiled to myself and hid the note in my pocket, then I turned to Blaise, catching his eye, and nodded with a smirk, just as Draco eyed us curiously. After Potions, Transfigurations and Charms were pretty uneventful. After Herbology, when it was lunch time, we were leaving the greenhouses and Draco caught up to me. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Grace asked, trying to intimidate him. "This doesn't concern you, blood-traitor." he barked at her, and she was ready to pounce on him, but I stopped her, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "Gracie," I said, "It's fine, I promise. Just go. I'll catch up to you soon." she glared at Draco one last time before turning and walking away. When she was out of earshot, Draco grabbed me and pushed me against a wall. "What the-?!" he put a hand over my mouth. "What the hell have you been doing with my best friend?!" he asked in outrage, and I smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He grabbed my arm roughly. "Okay, okay!" I began, as the pain seared through me and my arm started to grow numb. "I've been having sex with him!" His face grew shocked, but before I could say anything else, he slapped me across the face. I placed a hand on my cheek right where his palm had struck as the tears started falling from my eyes. "Why?" I managed to choke out. He glared at me one last time. "Because you're mine." he said, turning around and walking away as quickly as possible.

/

I stayed behind for a little while, crying and waiting for the redness of my cheek to fade. I wiped my tears and walked back to the castle. I entered the Great Hall and Grace nearly jumped out of her seat to greet me. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "Did he hurt you?" I fake smiled to stop her growing worry. "No." I mumbled after a moment. "It was nothing." I sat in the Slytherin table all of lunch, but I never ate anything. I just stared at my plate and played with my food. Whenever Grace asked if I was fine, I would just plaster the most convincing smile on my face and nod. I even pretended to be in on her conversation with Astoria Greengrass every now and then. As I sat there, staring at my plate and pretending to be fine, I replayed that scene from near the greenhouses over and over again in my head, each time wanting to cry as I remembered how it felt to have his hand struck my cheek. And at the same time, I kept replaying every insult, every bad thing, ever said to me, especially those said to me by Draco. Slag. Cow. Fat. Bitch. Slut. Ugly. STD-infected ho. Whore. Fat ass. Stupid blond wannabe. Plastic bitch. Wannabe. French slut. Blood-traitor. Man-stealer.

The more I thought about everything, the more I wanted to cry. I only had three classes left after lunch; Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. Thankfully, nothing happened in any of them. Not that I paid attention anyways. My mind kept replaying that scene, and those horrible comments, making me want to cry even more by each passing second. By History of Magic, I was desperate to just go to my room. And then I remembered I had to share a room with Draco. When the bell rang, I threw my books in my bag and nearly ran out of the classroom. I walked to the dungeons as quickly as possible, walked to Draco and I's shared room, threw my bag on the bed, grabbed clean clothes, which included a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and took one of the longest showers I could, crying the entire time. When I was nearly done, I did something I'd never done before. I cut myself. It hurt a lot, but at the same time it felt good to release all that sadness, hopelessness, self-hatred and self-disgust on myself. I bandaged my wrist, put on my clothes, and walked out. I realized I had been in the bathroom for over an hour. I walked back into the room and ignored Draco, whom was sitting in his bed reading a book or something, and ignored him as he complained of how long I took in the bathroom, and sat down in my bed. "Bella, are you listening?" he growled at me. I ignored him once again and took out my books. "Bella?" he asked again, sitting down in my bed next to me. As I continued to ignore me, he grabbed my left arm, pressing at my cuts. "No!" I flinched, pulling away quickly. "What the heck?" he asked, and I tried to hide my arm. "Bella!" he took my arm against my struggles and tried to push my shirt's long sleeve up. "No." I said, and I realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulled my sleeve up and his eyes widened at my slightly bloody bandages. "I cut myself." I managed to say through my tears as I pulled my arm away from his grasp. His expression was unreadable, his face a perfect cold stone.

- Draco's P.O.V.

I couldn't remove the image of her bandaged wrist from my head, nor her words; "I cut myself." Why? Was it my fault? I couldn't live with myself if it was. Did my comments really cause her this much pain? Why was I so cruel to her in the first place? I loved her. No, I _love_ her. It pissed me off how she would whore around with any guy she could, though. She belonged to me. Even mum wants it that way. I frowned and sat back down on my bed, trying to start reading where I had left off but being unable to concentrate. About an hour later, I decided to go downstairs for dinner. "Are you coming?" I asked her, as she stared at the book in front of her. She just shook her head. "Bella..." I began, in a slightly stern tone. "Just go." She replied dryly without looking away from the book in her lap. I sighed and walked downstairs to the Great Hall, but I was no longer in the mood to eat food. I ate a small slice of pie and walked out, ignoring every single thing my friends said.

I sat by the Lake shore for at least two hours, leaning my back against one of the nearby trees. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to think, and I didn't want to go back to that room-my room. No, _our _room. I can't believe mum thought it would be a great idea for us to share a room. She knows we hate each other-or at least, Bella hates me. And sharing a room won't make us suddenly fall in love. It would be absolutely ridiculous. Why would I be with a blood traitor anyways?

When I finally got back to our room, it was already late, and Bella was already in bed, her back to my bed. I showered, brushed my teeth, put on my PJs and laid in my bed after turning off the lights. I stared at the ceiling through the darkness. As I tried to relax myself and fall asleep, I heard sobbing coming from Bella's bed. My heart dropped. Should I go and console her? No, Draco, why would you ever do _that_? As she continued to sob, I slowly got up from my bed, pulled the covers off of her, laid next to her, placing an arm around her waist and the covers over us. She stiffened, but continued to cry. "I'm here." I whispered in her ear silently, and we laid there, until her sobbing died off and we both fell asleep.

A/N: Yay, it's up. I really hope you liked it. PLEASE review and favorite/ follow, I really need people to push me to continue this story. I know Draco first said he loved Bella and then said he hated her or that at least Bella hated him, but it's Draco. He's supposed to be slightly heartless. And in here, he's supposed to be confused about his emotions.


End file.
